How it's supposed to be
by EpicFastStrike
Summary: Blurr is stuck at med bay, and he has time to think about something else than fights. For some reason, his thoughts go to the one certain youngling at the team.


Hello everyone!

I got request for a sequel to my first Blurr/Sideswipe story, and I got to write it now(thank you for the nice comment!). This time, have some Blurrs point of things.

Fandom: Transformers Armada

Pairing: Blurr/Sideswipe(not so one-sided anymore)

Disclaimer:

**I do not own Transformers or any of these characters in the story, they all rightfully belong to their owners.**

* * *

There were many things Blurr was.

He was fast. He was quiet. He was experienced. He was harsh and grumpy. Blurr didn't like being the two last things, but he admitted he was them.

There was no need to be soft in the war. Being soft would cause only losing.

As for being grumpy…

Well, there just weren't many reasons to be happy.

Being stuck at the infirmary absolutely wasn't one of them.

There were also many things Blurr wasn't. At least usually.

He wasn't funny. He wasn't outgoing. He wasn't careless.

Today he had been the latter. Which was the reason he was stuck at infirmary.

Blurr lifted his head a bit to look down his legs. Or leg. Left one was still there, but the right one was gone below the knee.

He sighed hard and rolled his optics to the ceiling, resting his head back down. Red Alert had said that he would be ready with the new leg in few days, and that it was completely okay, since Blurr needed rest.

Blurr knew their Medic was right. He had the bad habit of pulling himself of the edge of his limits by letting winning and successing going ahead of his own well-being. Few days of doing nothing would actually make good for him.

Problem was that 'doing nothing' was completely irritating.

So, in all being stuck at infirmary with missing right leg didn't help his grumpiness at all. To be honest, it made it even worse if possible.

Okay, he did have his good moments. Becoming friends with Hot Shot? That would count. Laughing together with the younger bot? Would definitely count.

But those moments were very rare. Yes, he and Hot Shot had said they were friends, but almost everything they did together was kick cons afts.

And that was okay to Blurr. It was enough to him to know there was someone for him, if he needed anybody. And he would be there too if someone needed him. He just didn't need to bring it up all the time.

Blurr just wasn't the one who would want attention.

Unlike Sideswipe. Blurr sighed again. The youngest one of the team was really eager to be friends with everybody on base. He was the one who needed attention to stay in his right mind, and Blurr accepted that.

He just didn't understand why Sideswipe wanted attention from him.

Yes, Blurr knew other one idolized him. Or had, he wasn't so sure anymore, since Sideswipe had calmed down and treated him just like everybody else. Almost.

There was this thing. Sideswipe tented to make favours for Blurr. He cleaned his weapons (even though Blurr had told him not to), was willing to take his night sifts (even though Blurr had told him not to, again) and was just nice and cheery around him, even though Blurr always told him not to do anything.

Blurr understood that youngling wanted to repay to Blurr for rescuing him from hanging those wires, but it made Blurr feel kind of uncomfortable. He didn't want to be paid back. He had just done what was right, and it was nothing what should be appreciated so much.

But at the same time… Like Blurr said, it was nice to know that there was someone for him if he needed anyone. And he knew that Sideswipe would definitely be there for him.

And seeing younger bot being all happy made him feel actually…some way warm. I reminded him of how things had been before war.

And every time Sideswipe tried to help Blurr with something, he seemed to do it with big smile on his face.

Come to think it, Blurr thought, if only Sideswipe had done everything because he wanted to and not because he thought he had to, Blurr wouldn't had nothing against it.

Blurr hoped that Sideswipe would do them because of the first reason.

But why would he? Why would he willingly do all those thing for Blurr and be happy doing them? Blurr didn't get it, it didn't make any sense.

But still he _wanted_ Sideswipe to be happy around him.

Blurr startled. No, now that didn't make any sense. He shook his head. He was just tired. Yes, he actually was, and Red Alert had also made some locks to his electric circuits to make him not to feel pain.

Normally Blurr would just nod to his excuses and start to think something else, but now he couldn't. Once the thought had crossed his mind, he couldn't drive it away.

One of the things that Blurr was, was honest. He was honest to others, he always said what he really thought, and he was also very honest about himself and his own features.

He really wanted Sideswipe feel happy around him. He wanted youngling being happy, smiling and laughing and being all innocent-looking with his cheery face. It made himself feel –

"Commander Blurr?"

Blurr froze for few seconds.

He was also skilled warrior with very high self-control, which had helped him at many situations. It helped him this time too, and Blurr could pull himself together very quickly.

He turned his head to side so he could see Sideswipe standing next to berth where Red Alert had putted him after the medic had made sure that sniper was okay, if missing a leg didn't count.

Sideswipe stood there, looking at Blurr with mildly concerned expression on his face, and to Blurr he looked like he wanted to say something.

"What?" Blurr didn't meant to scowl, but his voice still came out low and sounding irritated. It made Sideswipes posture to lean little bit further, but at least younger bot seemed to catch himself after his question.

"I just came to see how you are", Sideswipe now smiled a little smile, and Blurr immediately remembered his recent thoughts.

He turned down the urge of shifting uncomfortably, contenting only to nod.

"You had anything else?" Now Sideswipe did shift uncomfortably, or so it seemed. Blurr had assumed that other one didn't have anything necessary to say to him, and first he thought he was right.

To his surprise, Sideswipe didn't say anything like "no" at all and then turn away.

"I brought you these", Sideswipe took his other hand from behind his back, showing it to Blurr. "They are flowers."

When Blurr didn't say anything, he continued. "Humans bring them to those who are sick to make them happy."

Blurr still didn't say anything. It felt like there was huge lump of something in his throat and he didn't even bother to open his mouth to try if he could make some noise.

He looked at those colourful plants at Sideswipes hand, then younger ones face.

Seeing that Blurr was now looking at him, Sideswipe quickly turned his head away to avoid direct contact of optics. There was still that little smile on his face, but in all, he looked like he wanted to run away from med bay more than anything else.

"I…" Sideswipe took some air into his vents. "…thought they would cheer you up."

There was again deep silence between them. Blurr didn't say anything, and Sideswipe still avoided looking at older bot, stepping a bit from another feet to other.

"Thank you."

Sideswipe had just opened his mouth to say something, but he immediately close it for a while.

"I'm…sorry?" he surely hadn't catch what Blurr had just said to him, or he just didn't believe that other one had thanked him.

"I said thank you." Blurr was surprised how well his voice came out. "They are…nice."

Sideswipe stood there for a moment with completely confused expression on his face, but it disappeared soon to make room for smile.

"You're welcome, sir! I'm happy that you like them!" he almost laughed when he said it, and Blurr could feel something in his spark.

It felt warm.

Most of the time Blurr was grumpy, and that was because there weren't many things that'd made him happy.

He smiled a bit under his mask.

Maybe not many things, he hadn't never been mech who wanted everything.

He would discuss the reasons behind the favours with Sideswipe later.

Right now he just wanted to enjoy the feeling how everything was right.

How this was just like it was supposed to be.

* * *

And still not confessing nothing to each other. Now I only have even more reasons the write more about them...

Feel free to review!


End file.
